


let me come home

by 4beit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, found family is best family, the danvers sisters look after people they care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4beit/pseuds/4beit
Summary: you blink, silent for long seconds.“wait,” you say “aren’t you supposed to be having your catch up dinner with cat tonight? isn’t she in town for one night only.”“this is more important.”“unplanned movie night with me and alex?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	let me come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Racethewind_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/gifts).



you get home and the silence of your apartment is suffocating. even though there are traces of alex everywhere, this is a space you share with her after all, after the day you’ve had the darkness is a weight resting heavy on your shoulders. the apartment door shuts behind you near silently, and you spend half a second twisting the lock back into place. the action is routine, but you’re caught on the memories of the day, of hours before where such a security measure may have killed a man. his face is etched into your memory, the sound of his mother crying into his sisters embrace echoes through the silence of the space around you. 

you collapse down onto the couch, without so much as taking your shoes off, or your jacket. the sheer effort required to complete such tasks is beyond you. the day has left you emotionally drained and despite knowing you should do things like eat and shower and change, you’re stuck on the couch. 

you’ve had bad days before. 

hell, you’ve had worse days than this one and yet – 

there’s a knock at the apartment door. 

you look over, as if somehow you’ll gain x-ray vision in a millisecond and identify the source of the knocking without actually having any human interaction. a few seconds of staring at the door tells you no such luck, but somewhere the universe is laughing because after a second round of knocking you hear kara’s voice. 

she speaks gently, loud enough for you hear but soft enough that your fragile emotional state isn’t shattered. 

_“it’s just me.”_ she starts _“kara.”_ she adds, as if you won’t know exactly who that voice belongs to _“i have food.”_

you ease yourself up off the couch and stand for a moment, swaying. it’s not that you feel faint, it’s that the journey from the couch to your apartment door feels longer than it ever has. you know that kara is infinitely patient, and feel no pressure to hurry for the sake of letting her in. in the few minutes you had been seated, your muscles have already worked themselves into knots. so with each step you manage the ache deepens. when you speak, not that there’s a need, you’re sure that kara can hear your soft footsteps across the hardwood floor, your words cut through the silence “i’m coming.” you say, wanting her to know you’re not just leaving her out in the hallway. 

you unlatch the deadbolt and pull the door open, the rectangle of hallway light halos kara in a way that has you squinting and stepping sideways to let her in. 

“hey,” she murmurs, brushing past you with takeaway in one hand, and the other trailing along the inside of your wrist “you okay?” she asks. 

you close the door, replace the deadbolt and shrug “bad day.” you say “the chemical incident in bellbrook.” you add, sure that kara much like the rest of national city, has heard of what happened. 

kara exhales softly and curls her hand around your wrist “come on.” she says, guiding you away from the door and back towards the couch “when did you get home?” 

“ten minutes ago?” you shrug “paperwork to forever and fire wanted us to liase with the media while they dealt with the spill.” you exhale, shaking your head “it sucked. from start to finish.” 

“well,” kara says, reaching across and flipping the lamp on “i brought food, alex is on her way back and i’ve got a good link to that documentary you wanted to watch.” 

you glance over at her “sea of shadows?” 

kara nods “cat knows the director of the national marine mammal foundation involved in the production, and was able to get a preview copy from her.” 

you blink, silent for long seconds. 

“wait,” you say “aren’t you supposed to be having your catch up dinner with cat tonight? isn’t she in town for one night only.” 

“this is more important.” 

“unplanned movie night with me and alex?” 

kara nods. 

you blink, silent as your brain tries to process what’s happening here “is alex okay?” you ask, double checking your phone and making sure you hadn’t missed anything “did something happen at work?” 

“alex is fine.” kara says evenly “she’s walking up the stairs right now. work was surprisingly uneventful for both of us.” she’s leaning back into the couch and try as you might find, there’s not the slightest sign of distress. 

“so, you’re ditching dinner with your former boss to come and hangout here, with me and alex, who you see all the time.” 

kara nods “yes.” she says, then, “i can go. if you want.” she offers. 

“no, no.” you say “it’s fine. i just,” you settle back into the couch as you hear keys in the door “don’t get it.” 

“don’t get what?” comes alex’s voice and there’s something like peace that settles in your chest as she walks in the door. 

she’s got her motorcycle helmet in one hand and her keys in the other. her leather jacket is partially unzipped and her hair is messy, a little sweaty and stuck to her forehead. 

“hey babe.” you say, at the same time that kara chimes in 

“why you and i are gonna hang out with her tonight.” 

“i mean,” alex says “i live here.” 

“that’s not the point.” kara says. 

you agree, alex does live here and that means you see her almost every night. however, you sense some level of coordination between alex and kara in the nights unexpected events. you’re not unsettled, in fact you’re oddly thrilled that the night is no longer only you and your emotions, and – 

something connects in your brain and you look from kara to alex and back again “is this because of the job i went to?” 

alex, having hung her jacket on the hook and deposited her keys in the bowl, walks over to the couch. she lets her fingers trail across the exposed skin of your shoulder before curling into the space next to you. the extended silence makes you think you’re right, but alex’s soft “yeah,” confirms it “it is. you went to a terrible job and we didn’t want you to be on your own tonight.” 

“i would have been fine.” you point out – in itself, a completely true fact. yet your mind is slightly boggled at the fact that alex – who was definitely supposed to be working until midnight at least – and kara, who definitely had plans, have somehow given up their nights for you. 

“you would have.” alex says “but you would have been on your own and you would have been stuck with your thoughts and it’s better to be with your thoughts and have company.” 

“but cat-“ 

“completely understands.” kara supplies. 

“i’m not complaining.” you say “it’s just,” you struggle for words. 

alex’s hand tangles with yours “you’re family.” she says “family looks after family.” 

and, 

well, 

it’s been a long time since anyone has said that to you. let alone mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> don't have much to say for this one except it was written for race, who prompted me the idea of: the danvers sisters taking care of people they care about (maggie) and maggie not knowing what to do with that. 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
